Today's software applications are manufactured with network service capability that requires users and computers to verify their identity by signing-in to access secured features within software applications and thereby connecting to authentication services.
Authentication services such as PASSPORT.NET available from MICROSOFT CORPORATION of Redmond, Wash. are becoming an integral part of software applications needing to authenticate users for access to secured features. These authentication services control access to secured features within software applications and provide identity and authentication services for network users. For instance, a secured network fax service used from within a word processing application would require the entry of a username and password to authenticate the identity of the user and authorize use of the network fax service. Once identity is authenticated, the authentication operation acts as an authentication gateway by allowing users to securely access network services within the word processing application without entering a username and password at every network service or website accessed during the signed in session.
However users must still enter a username and password or click a sign-in button to initially access secured features within a software application. One drawback of current sign-in operations is their pervasiveness, requiring user intervention with an interface to sign-in to secured software features on a repetitive basis. This must be done every time a user signs-in after closing a software application with secured features. For instance, if a user wants to use a secured feature within a software application the user must start the application and either type in a username and password or click on an interface button to enter a saved password. If the user changes computers the benefit of a saved password is lost and the user is again prompted to enter a username and password. These drawbacks have an annoying affect on users who access secured features on a regular basis.
Further, some web-based cookie operations save passwords and usernames but still have a number of drawbacks. First of all the web-based systems still require user prompts and intervention with saved password displays. Secondly, the ‘save password’ functionality is lost if the user changes computers. Lastly, sign-in operations are not controllable by network administrative policy and are not adaptable to network preferences.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.